Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus, a motor control method and a motor control program.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 10-128812 describes a control device that performs pressure feedback control by feeding back, to a pressure command, a detected pressure in a machine, the detected pressure being detected using a load cell.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-141987 describes a motor control apparatus that performs position control and pressure control by switching over time between the position control and the pressure control by separately providing and switching a position control feedback loop and a pressure control feedback loop.
The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.